Tres lindos Gatoerizos
by Bakavola
Summary: Amy rose era una joven de 20 años con una vida rutinaria. Tras una ida al supermercado, su vida da un giro de 180 grados al encontrar bajo la lluvia a tres lindos gatoerizos, ¿podrá ella acoplarse a esta alborotada vida? [Shadamy/Sonaly/Silvaze/Knuxouge]


Capítulo 1: Nuestra salvadora

Era una mañana cualquiera de otoño en Mobotropolis. Amy Rose, una joven veinteañera, soltera y adormilada, apenas se levantaba de su cama con una insaciable ansiedad de comer. Había decidido ir a la tienda a comprar leche y cereal; se le había olvidado el día anterior y tras llegar tarde del trabajo prefirió tirarse de bruces contra sus almohadas, roncar como si no hubiera un mañana y permanecer inconsciente hasta que saliera el sol. Justo ahora se arrepentía infinitamente, el estomago la mataba. Después de vestirse y cerciorarse de la posibilidad milagrosa de tener algo en el refrigerador (cosa que no sucedió), con el estómago vacío emprendió la huida al supermercado más cercano.

Dos cajas de leche, una caja de 490g de Kellugg's Zucaritas y uno que otro panecillo para la gula hizo aparecer en su carrito de compras. Con dos bolsas en sus manos, salió satisfecha del lugar para caminar en dirección a un pequeño parque que quedaba rumbo a su departamento. Moría de hambre, así que había decidido comerse uno de los panecillos en una banquita justo al lado de un frondoso árbol. Para su pesar, unas nubes inadvertidas oscurecieron el cielo, dejando caer apenas unas gotitas de agua. Amy resopló por su mala suerte y decidió correr por algún refugio.

Pero cuando comenzó a atravesar el pequeño parque, un sonido agudo llamo su atención.

\- ¡Meow!

\- ¿Qué es eso? - se preguntó extrañada, caminando lentamente en dirección al eco.

La lluvia comenzaba a encresparce, trayendo consigo pequeñas rafagas de aire que levantaba las hojas sueltas de los árboles. La ojos jade se abrazó así misma, masajeando con sus palmas sus laterales. Posiblemente terminaría resfriada, pero estaba determinada a encontrar la fuente de su atención. Cada que avanzaba dedujo que se trataba de no sólo uno, sino varios maullidos desesperados. El aire de la tormenta y el evidente frío del agua la hicieron tiritar, Amy derrotada, decidió entonces resguardarse debajo del frondoso árbol donde pensaba comer su panecillo. Al llegar, tal fue su sorpresa al encontrar el objeto de los maullidos. Justo en el nacimiento del árbol, una caja de cartón húmedo a medio romper resguardaba a tres gatoerizos, mojados y encimados uno sobre el otro.

\- Oh pobrecillos… - musitó con pena, mientras se agachaba a la altura de la caja.

Al escuchar una voz, el peludo de color azul se levantó con un salto de emoción, maullando y apoyando apenas sus patitas en el cartón, asomaba sus orejitas fuera de la caja, observando desde lo bajo a la joven erizo, sus ojitos color jade se iluminaron. Tras la conmoción, el segundo gatoerizo de color platinado alzó su cabeza, encontrándose con una mano intrusa sobre sus orejas, la evidente sorpresa hizo que diera un enorme brinco para luego correr en circulos dentro del estrecho espacio de la caja. El tercer peludo, oscuro como la noche, se incorporó, estiró su cuerpecito y se sentó en una esquina enrollando su cola en su silueta, mirando como su frenético hermano corría despavorido.

Amy Rose se rió en sus adentros, estaba enternecida por las personalidades únicas de cada animalito.

\- Bien ¡Lo he decidido!- se dijo así misma, alzando un puño al aire con determinación - ¡Los voy a adoptar!

Era la primera vez que Amy tendría una mascota, bueno.. tres para ser exactos. Años atrás se había comprado un pez dorado, pero con lo olvidadiza y ocupada que estaba al pobre animalito no le daba atención. Así que mejor se lo dio a su amiga Cream, quien hasta el día de hoy lo conserva en el mini acuario que le regaló.

La piel rosa alzó la caja con los gatoerizos dentro, alborotados comenzaron a chocar unos con otros. Era posible que ni con ellos se diera tiempo, pero siendo tres podrían hacerse compañía. Así que con la decisión tomada, emprendió su camino de vuelta a su departamento.

(─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) ( ─‿‿─) (─‿‿─)

¡Hola que tal!, se que se preguntarán... ¡¿Pero que rayos?!.. pero es que simplemente no lo pude evitar...

Observando imagenes en Deviantart para inspirarme a escribir, me encontré con los trabajos de Unichrome-uni, específicamente la imagen de portada de esta mini historia. Al verla inmediatamente mi cabeza comenzó a recrear mil y un escenas divertidas y me llegó la ansiedad.

Y sí, sé que el 1er capítulo es super cortito, pero eso fue por que lo tomé como una introducción para ustedes. Les prometo los demás serán más largos.

¡bye, bye!


End file.
